The Prophecies of Life
by Jillian Ryn
Summary: The Gang believes that Buffy has been dead for sixteen years. But what if she's been alive the whole time and comes back..... with her 16 year old daughter. Future: B/A
1. My So Called Death

Title: The Prophecies of Life  
  
Author: Piper Winters  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing it all belongs to Joss Weaton.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Gang believes that Buffy has been dead for sixteen years. But what if she's been alive the whole time and comes back................. with her daughter. Future: B/A  
  
Authors Note: I realize that the Gang probably wouldn't have children this young, but let's just say that after Buffy's "death" they realized how short life is and got married and had children.  
  
.................................................................  
  
The bright sun of Sunnydale, California was setting as they lowered the casket into the ground. Hundreds of mourners had come to pay respects to the person who had in one way or another saved there lives.  
  
There had been no body and for a while Willow had hoped that she was still alive. But when the next Slayer was called they had all given up hope.  
  
It had rained all day but, still people stood beside her grave and wept. Angel Investigations had come down immanently when they herd the news and now Angel hovered near Spike in the shadows as people covered the empty coffin with dirt. His eyes were filled with pain as he watched the people in the shadows of sun light.  
  
Willow was sobbing into Oz who held her while silent tears ran down his face. Xander clung to Anya like a lifeline fat tears cascading down his cheeks. She silently comforted him through her own tears. Cordelia was wrapped in Wesley's arms both sobbing. Riley stood by Joyce a few tear mixing with the rain that covered his body.  
  
After the sun set everyone but a signal figure left. He walked silently up to the grave and laid a signal white rose on the fresh dirt. Angel ran his cold finger tips across the equally frozen stone tracing the name that would be forever burned into his mind and heart. Buffy Anne Summers. 


	2. Visions of the Future

Title: The Prophecies of Life  
  
Author: Piper Winters  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing it all belongs to Joss Weaton.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Gang believes that Buffy has been dead for sixteen years. But what if she's been alive the whole time and comes back................. with her daughter. Future: B/A  
  
Authors Note: I realize that the Gang probably wouldn't have children this young, but let's just say that after Buffy's "death" they realized how short life is and got married,had children,blah blah blah.  
  
.................................................................  
  
  
  
LA: over 16 years later  
  
"This is very important Angel" Kate said sighing impatiently. She was standing in front of a desk in a dark room that she had occupied a hundred times over the past seventeen years. Angel sat behind the desk really not caring what the police officer said. The door to his office opened and in walked a beautiful girl with long curly brown hair that reached just below her shoulders. She had dark eyes and a perfect smile. She wore a small black dress and shoes that perfectly matched. There was no doubt that she was her mothers daughter.  
  
"Here's your coffee," she said politely handing the blond a cup. Kate was about to take a sip when Angel noticed the way Gaia was smirking.  
  
He turned to Kate and said, "I don't think I'd drink that if I were you." She lowered her cup from her lips and shot Gaia a deadly look.  
  
"Spoil my fun," Gaia pouted to Angel sticking out her bottom lip. He graced her with one of his half smiles.  
  
"Guy-uh what did you put in my drink?" Kate demanded.  
  
"Nothing," she told the police officer innocently. Kate unlike Gaia's mother, father, Wesley, and obviously Angel had aged. She had streaks of gray in her blond hair and wrinkles all around her eyes. Every time she saw Cordelia she would silently, and sometimes not so silently, curse her for staying young and beautiful.  
  
"You really should teach your daughter some manners," Kate said to Cordelia who had been sitting quietly in the conner next to her husband the whole time.  
  
Cordelia jumped up, "How dare you tell me how to raise my child you-" she was unable to finish her sentence before she fell to the floor grabbing her head. Gaia who was by now used to her mother having visions rushed to her side. Gaia thought this was just an ordinary vision. But when Gaia's hand touch her mothers uncovered skin Gaia screamed in pain as a flow of pictures flashed through her mind. Both she and her mother were on the floor gripping there heads.  
  
"Gaia," Gunn shouted as he went to his daughters side. Angel held Cordelia as Wesley went for the pain killers. At the exact same moment Cordelia and Gaia raised there heads. Shaking Gaia looked up, her usually perfectly tanned skin a pale white.  
  
Gaia looked at her Mother then to Angel and said, "I just had a vision." Wesley handed both mother and daughter three advils and a glass of water.  
  
"What did you see?" asked Gunn leaning down next to his daughter touching her pail white skin of her temples.  
  
"T-the P-powers That Be," she whispered quietly, "Th-they said that part of your, our, destiny was complete and that as a reward your soul would be permeant...... and that the rest of yo -- our destiny was in Sunnydale, with the Slayers."  
  
Angel looked at her a moment confused. His eyes held more pain than she had ever seen. Her mother had told her about Sunnydale and about a Slayer there. A girl her mother had pitied, envied, and admired all at the same time. Gaia knew Angel had loved her and that going back to Sunnydale was going to be hard.  
  
After a minute Angel choked out, "Cordelia?"  
  
Cordelia looked no older than twenty-one but her eyes held more knowledge than someone a hundred years old and Gaia could see it all in her eyes at that moment. Her mothers face was a mixture of happiness, confusion, misery, and unbearable pain. "Buffy," she said. Her voice was dry as if she hadn't spoken in years, "I saw Buffy........ and her daughter......... in Sunnydale."  
  
"What?" Wesley asked confused, "That's not possible. She's......"  
  
"dead," Angel whispered the word.  
  
"No," Cordelia's voice sounded strong, "No, she's not."  
  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
  
A small town in Nevada  
  
"This is the last one, Mom," April yelled through the door of their now empty house. She was carrying a large cardboard box that was half open, reveling the pig and slightly bald head of an old stuffed pig. Her mother watched as her daughter easily bounced out of the door of the only house she had known. April was barley sixteen, but she looked exactly like her mother except for her dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. April handed the box to the blond woman who didn't look a day over twenty-one. Buffy Summers quietly loaded the last box into the moving van. She turned around and surveyed the small house behind her. She had lived in it for over 16 years and yet it had never felt like home. The building contained all the memories of her daughters childhood, but she felt no qualms about leaving it. She knew she wouldn't miss it. Because she was going home. For the first time in 16 years she was finally going home. 


	3. Back to the Hellmouth

Title: The Prophecies of Life  
  
Author: Piper Winters  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing it all belongs to Joss Weaton.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Gang believes that Buffy has been dead for sixteen years. But what if she's been alive the whole time and comes back................. with her daughter. Future: B/A  
  
Authors Note: I realize that the Gang probably wouldn't have children this young, but let's just say that after Buffy's "death" they realized how short life is and got married, had children, blah blah blah.  
  
Thaks to: All the people who reviewed. It means a lot. Thanks. I hope you like this too.  
  
.................................................................  
  
  
  
Giles paced silently around his apartment. It had been a little under seventeen years ago when she left ... now she was on her way back. Giles was afraid of what her friends would say. They all thought she was dead. He hoped they would forgive her and him. After all, she was forced to leave for a very good reason. He continued to walk mindlessly around the room. Periodically picking up a book or object and placing it down. He remembered what a shock it had been when he had met the new slayer. He had thought Buffy had died. Luckily it turns out that a new slayer is called when the current slayer is pregnant. Giles had seen many new girls since then. None of them anywhere near as powerful as Buffy. The current slayer was in some small town out of state. The council had informed him that she was doing well and would soon be making a trip to Sunnydale. His underground sources told him that she fought well and knew the rules but she had no style and wouldn't survive without some training. His thoughts were interrupted by his door bell ringing. That's Buffy he thought, jumping up and racing to the door. When he swung the door open he was surprised to find Cordelia, her daughter, Gunn, Wesley, and, "Angel," Giles said in shock and after a long pause, "why don't you all come in."  
  
"Thank you," Wesley said stepping through the threshold followed by the rest of AI.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" he asked showing them to the living room.  
  
"No thank you," Cordelia said quickly, "I think we should probably get right down to business. If that's all right with you?"  
  
"yes, fine," Giles nodded.  
  
"I, we, had a vision," Cordy said motioning to her daughter.  
  
After she paused Giles asked, "Of what?"  
  
"Well, Gaia's vision was of the PTB's and they said Angel's soul was permeant and that we now belonged here in Sunnydale helping the Slayers," Cordelia explained.  
  
"And what was your vision about?" Giles said already having a suspicion.  
  
"Buffy, my vision was about Buffy and her daughter," Cordelia took a deep breath, "she's alive and coming here."  
  
"I know," Giles said simply sitting down.  
  
"You know," Cordelia nearly screamed, "You knew she was alive and you didn't tell anyone! How could you," she only stopped when Gunn laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Maybe I should start from the beginning," Giles said.  
  
"That would be nice," it was the first time Angel had spoken and Giles wasn't surprised that his voice was cold.  
  
"About Seventeen years ago Buffy came to me and told me she was pregnant. I had a vague memory of reading a prophecy about a pregnant Slayer and her daughter, so I looked it up, forbidding her to tell anyone about her condition until I had time to research it. I soon found the prophecy and translated it. It told of a slayer that would become impregnated and that her daughter would be a great force for light. It also said that the slayers daughter wouldn't gain her power until her late teens. I knew that if they ever found out about this every demon in the world would be after her and her baby. Buffy would be all but defenseless for nine moths and her daughter for 15 to 16 years. They would use her daughter against her. Take her captive or worse kill her. I couldn't let that happen. She couldn't be protected 24/7 so I sent her away with money and nothing more. I don't know where she's been these last 16 years and it was better that way. If any demon ever caught me and tortured me I wouldn't be able to tell them. I'm the only person in the world that knows. I didn't tell you because it was too dangerous for you and her. Once a year I get a post card with no return address telling me that there all right. I'm sorry if you don't agree with my actions but I will stand by them until I die," Giles finished and looked at the faces of his listeners. Cordelia was stunned into silence, Wesley looked understanding, Gaia surprised, Gunn confused. Angel's face was a mask, the only insight Giles had to what he was feeling was in his eyes. Pain, he saw lots of pain. He also saw hope and love in there.  
  
"But what about the other slayers. Faiths still alive and well in prison," Cordelia asked breaking the piercing silence.  
  
"Apparently when a slayer becomes pregnant another is called," Giles answered.  
  
"How has she managed to go unnoticed for so long?" Wesley asked.  
  
"She doesn't patrol. She lives somewhere with little vampire activity and only slays when she sees someone in danger. And her daughter doesn't know. We both decided it would be safer that way," Giles explained.  
  
"And she's coming back?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Yes," Giles agreed.  
  
"When?" Angel asked and Giles knew he had been forgiven. Almost as if on que the doorbell rang.  
  
.............................................................  
  
A huge grin grew on Buffy's face as she passed the welcome to Sunnydale sign. She had been driving for three hours straight. April was asleep in the seat next to her. She squeezed her daughters hand. Buffy was so happy to finally be allowed home but also extremely nervous. All her friends thought she was dead. What if they hated her? What if they had forgotten her?  
  
"Breathe Buffy. Breathe." she whispered to herself.  
  
April didn't' know about Sunnydale. Well, she knew that her mother had lived there but she didn't know that most of her friends thought her dead and that Buffy had spent the better part of almost every night patrolling the streets for vampires. That was another thing Buffy was worried about. She hadn't told her daughter about vampires or demons or slayers for that matter. Buffy had wanted her to have a normal life for as long as she could. If April knew, it also put them in even more danger, so Buffy had waited to tell her. Buffy watched the familiar scenes of Sunnydale passed by her. Nothing had really changed. She turned on to Giles' street and was shocked when she saw Angel's black convertible in the driveway. As she parked the car April woke up.  
  
"Are we already there?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said with a smile. Her hands were shaking when she took the keys out of the car, "Honey, why don't you go in I'll be there in a second I'm just gonna get our overnight bag."  
  
"Okay," she said looking at her mother skeptically. Buffy and her daughter were best friends. Buffy had kept a lot of secrets from her but mostly for her safety. She had tried to tell April everything she could. Her daughters trust meant everything to Buffy. As April approached the house, Buffy got out of the car and leaned her head against it's cool metal.  
  
"Oh God," Buffy muttered. She thought she was going to through up for sure.  
  
She could sense Angel in there and she knew he probably felt her. It would have been hard enough with just her friends, but know she had to add Angel. Buffy didn't' know if she could do it.  
  
She took a slow, deep breath, and raised her head. She could do this. For April. With a sigh she started towards the door.  
  
TBC 


	4. Feeling Faint

Title: The Prophecies of Life  
  
Author: Piper Winters  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing it all belongs to Joss Weaton.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Gang believes that Buffy has been dead for sixteen years. But what if she's been alive the whole time and comes back...... with her daughter. Future: B/A  
  
Authors Note: I realize that the Gang probably wouldn't have children this young, but let's just say that after Buffy's "death" they realized how short life is and got married and had children.  
  
.................................................................  
  
Giles opened the door with Angel a few feet behind him. Giles who knew what to expect was still shocked at the image on the other side of the door. Angel, however, who had no idea what to expect, was for once in his life thankful for being a vampire, because at that moment he had forgotten how to breath. She looked exactly like her mother. Almost down to every freckle. The only think that was different were her eyes and hair. Both chocolate brown. While both men's mouths hung open, Cordelia came to the rescue.  
  
"Hello, I'm Cordelia Chase," she said extending her hand, "You must be Buffy's daughter."  
  
"Yeah," she said looking between all the people, most of the faces shocked. She started to feel a little nervous and completely confused. Her mom only mentioned one person, Giles. "Hi. Umm, who are all you people?"  
  
Everyone was saved from an answer because at that moment Buffy walked up behind her and all hell broke loose. Cordelia tackled Buffy in a bear hug, which was quickly followed by Giles and Wesley. They were all talking at once. From everything to how happy they were that she was alive, to how beautiful he daughter was, to the Cordelia's visions. But all this disappeared when Buffy's' eyes caught Angels. Cordelia immanently shut up and quickly the others followed suit.  
  
"Buffy," he choked out, surprised he had remembered how to talk. She was his air and after sixteen years she was finally brought back to him.  
  
"Angel," she said taking a step closer to him. April watched as her mother and the stranger walked towards each other, not taking there eye's off one another until they were raped up in a comforting embrace. It was obvious to anyone who wasn't blind that the two of them were in love. April had always wanted to know who her father was. Maybe it was him.  
  
It was apparent that her mom was a completely different person in Sunnydale than she had been in Oakpark. Already in this room, her mother had more friends than she had in the last sixteen years combined. She had pretty much kept to her self. So April was completely amazed that her mom was the center of all this attention. And she could tell that it wasn't just because she hadn't seen them in a long time. It was because they respected and admired her. April silently wondered what other secretes she was about to find out.  
  
"Your alive," Angel whispered in to her hair as he held onto the love of his un-life. When she had whispered his name the whole room had dissolved and the only thing in the universe was her. Angel was amazed at how she still fit perfectly into his arms. Like they were made for each other. He gently kissed the crown of her head and he breathed the familiar smell of vanilla.  
  
"I missed you," she whispered into his muscular chest, her arms firmly raped around his waist. She felt tears of happiness and sorrow drip down her tears. She had so many things she had to tell him. So many things she had to explain.  
  
"I know the feeling," he whispered into her ear, savoring being this close to her, wondering how long it would last.  
  
"I'm sorry," she sobbed, suddenly overwhelmed with a since of grief, "I'm so sorry."  
  
He tilted her chin up to face him, "You forgiven, your always forgiven."  
  
She gave him a half smile through her tears. His head leaned down towards hers. Buffy's breath caught in her through. He was going to kiss her. Angel was going to kiss her. She had dreamed about this moment, wondered what it would be like to kiss him again. To feel his cold lips melt with her hot ones. His face was inches from hers when the door to Giles house flew open.  
  
"Giles, We have a huge--" Willows voice stopped dead as Buffy and Angel turned to look at her. All the color drained from her face and she looked as though she might faint. Wesley slowly walked up to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she didn't even notice. Her eyes never strayed from the blond in the middle of the room. She open and closed her mouth repeatedly, looking remarkable like a fish out of water. No one said any thing or moved afraid attention would be drawn to them. April watched on amazed at how surprised this girl was at seeing her mother. Willow started to sway a little now. Her pale face having turned to a yellowish green.  
  
When the silence became to much for Buffy to bare she said, "Hey Will." At this the witch promptly fainted.  
  
TBC 


	5. Making Friends

Title: The Prophecies of Life  
  
Author: Piper Winters  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing it all belongs to Joss Weaton.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Gang believes that Buffy has been dead for sixteen years. But what if she's been alive the whole time and comes back...... with her daughter. Future: B/A  
  
Authors Note: I realize that the Gang probably wouldn't have children this young, but let's just say that after Buffy's "death" they realized how short life is and got married and had children.  
  
.................................................................  
  
April sat quietly in the corner as she watched her mother talk in the kitchen with a pretty red head. Willow, like Buffy, still appeared to be twently-something. April watched as her mother laughed softly through her tears as the red head made a comment too quiet for her to hear.  
  
They had been talking for over an hour and April was more than willing to sit here silently and wait as her mother had a reunion with her friends. April was glad that her mother had friends here. In Oakpark she had barely talked to anyone but April and her teachers. She had worked a couple odd jobs but never stayed long enough to make a relationship with anyone. Sometimes, April thought, her mother wanted to be invisible.  
  
Even though she was happy for her mom, she was slightly confused. She had no idea why the girl they called Willow had fainted and why all the other people in the room watched her mother's every move with their mouths slightly ajar looking completely stunned. It was more than slightly puzzling. With a sigh she pealed her eyes from her mother and stared at the carpet.  
  
They had made introductions after Willow had reawaken. Apparently all these people had known her mom back when she used to live here. Angel was standing quietly in a dark corner watching everything. He seemed to blend in with the shadows and if she let her eyes become unfocused he completely disappeared. He was mysterious and she wondered how he fit in with this vibrant group that was completely full of life.  
  
She looked up suddenly when she felt the couch sink in next to her. The pretty brunette, Gaia, had sat down next to her and was holding out a coke as an offering.  
  
"Thanks," April said taking it. She took a deep sip enjoying the burning sensation run down her throat.  
  
"No problem," she said taking a sip of her own, she then motioned around the room, "Kinda intense, hun?"  
  
With a laugh April replied, "I have a feeling it's gonna get worse."  
  
"Tell me about it," the girl from LA said with a small smile.  
  
Not sure what else to say she whispered, "So...."  
  
"Yeah...." Gaia agreed. After a long pause she asked the only question she could think of, "Where did you used to live?"  
  
"Oh," April said with a small smile, "This annoyingly small town called Oakpark. You don't want to know."  
  
They turned to each other, both wearing huge smirks. At that point they both knew they would become close friends.  
  
"Aren't you gonna miss it at all?" Gaia questioned.  
  
"No," April answered after a pause, "I didn't have any close friends and it was beyond boring there... What about you? Aren't you gonna miss LA?"  
  
"Well, I'll miss being that close to that many shoes and that's it," she said with a sarcastic smile, "The only people I'm close to are in this room."  
  
"Well," Buffy said standing up from her chair across from Willow and interrupting the teenagers conversation, "It's a Wednesday and you have school tomorrow missy," she said looking at April pointedly.  
  
"You too," Cordelia said also standing up and looked at Gaia. Both girls let out a moan. The blonde and brunette turned to each other for a moment with small grins. At that point they both silently agreed to put away whatever hostility they used to harbor for each. With a determined look they both turned back to their children.  
  
With a sigh Gaia gave up knowing her mother wouldn't quit. "See you tomorrow at school?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah," April answered with a smile, "and this way I won't be the only new girl."  
  
They both got up and headed towards the door following the adults out. Buffy and April got into their car and headed to their newly acquired home. Angel, Cordelia, Gunn, Gaia, and Wesley headed to the mansion, their temporary house. Willow stayed behind.  
  
Willow watched as the cars pulled out into the street and her eyes followed them until the headlight were no longer distinguishable from the darkness. With a sigh she slowly shut the door and quietly walked back into the familiar living room. It was oddly quiet now that everyone had left.  
  
It had taken her a while to get used to the idea that Buffy was alive and had a child. At first she was furious that she hadn't be trusted with the information, but after Giles had explained the situation to her she understood why. She just hoped that everyone else would except it as easily.  
  
"Giles," Willow said sounding slightly nervous as she stood in the now almost empty living room.  
  
"Yes?" Giles asked as he picked up the teenage girls glasses.  
  
"We have a serious problem of the demon variety," the witch said gravely.  
  
TBC 


	6. The Need for the Hunt

Authors Note: I am so sorry that this took so long and I have so many excuses that I won't write any of them down. Thank all of you that reviewed and I hope you like this. It will probably have a lot of errors in it and I'm sorry but I had to do this in a hurry.  
  
.......................................  
  
"Demon trouble?" Giles' worry was obvious as he spoke.  
  
Willow began the story that had brought her to Giles' house, "With Buffy here and everything," the tone in her voice as she spoke Buffy's name was enough to display the fact the she was still in shock, "I completely forgot the fact that Spike showed up on my door step just after sunrise bruised, bleeding, and about to be a crispy critter."  
  
"Is he alright?" Giles interrupted, his voice filled with concern for the platinum vampire. Although Spikes past with the group included kidnap and murder he had, over the past sixteen years, somehow become an integral part of the team. After the Initiative had given him a chip, he had joined the group to "get his daily dose of violence" but after Buffy's death he, surprisingly, took over the role as Slayer. His chip had long since stopped zapping him every time he tried to hurt a human, but for reasons unknown he continued to fight for the good guys. He had long ago gained everyone's trust. Xander and Spike, much to everyone's surprise, especially theirs, had become good friends.  
  
"He'll be brand new tomorrow, but he took a pretty serious beating. He had a semi-deep slice in the ribs and was pissed because they ripped his new leather pants," Willow explained with a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips.  
  
"Who," Giles questioned, taking off his glasses and cleaning them, "exactly, is 'they?'"  
  
"Hun?" Willow asked confused, "Ohh!" she exclaimed as soon as she understood his question. She shook her head, sending her bright red hair dancing back and forth, she couldn't believe it had taken her this long to get to her point, "last night Spike was out patrolling as usual when he came across three vamps and two bluish red demons that were having something that resembled a meeting. Seeing how that's not of the norm, Spike tried to get closer. All he overheard before they noticed him and attacked was one of the vamp's referred to someone as 'Master.' Which is never a good thing, right?"  
  
Well, yes I would have to agree with you," Giles stated, all ready grabbing one of his ancient volumes, "Spike killed them, I suppose?"  
  
"Yeah. He tried to get information out of one of the vampires but he said it wasn't cooperating so he had to dust it."  
  
"Understandable," Giles replied his concentration already focused on the book he held in his hands.  
  
............................  
  
Buffy's eyes anxiously glanced her new room. The walls were bare and it was filled with bland brown boxes marked "fragile" and "this way up." She had to clear a path just so she could pace, which was what she had been doing since the sun set. She had yet to unpack anything but the essentials: enough clothes to last a few days, Mr. Gordo, the comfiture and sheets, an alarm clock for school tomorrow. And, of course, a bag full of weapons which she now had slung around her shoulder. She was dressed completely in black in something that resembled her old patrol wear.  
  
From the very moment she had passed through the city limit's the urge to go out and hunt had been almost unbearable and now that the sun had set it was impossible to ignore. There had been times in the past sixteen years, when the need to slay had come over her, sometimes is was strong enough to make her body shack and cause her to break out in a cold sweat, but it had always past and she had always been able to control it. She could tell this was nothing like that. Her body refused to stay still no matter how hard she tried and the blood in her veins was boiling with the need to hunt, to fight, to kill. She was scared by how much she needed it.  
  
Buffy had long past given in to it, but she refused to leave before April was asleep. It was ten thirty and she was about to burst when she decided that she could no longer hear movement in April's room. Buffy was surprised at how much she was looking forward to patrol. Although she had not done it in sixteen years, as soon as she reached the streets she faded into the shadows as if she had done it only yesterday. Her footsteps didn't create the slightest noise as she made her way to her familiar patrol grounds.  
  
"It's like ridding a bike," she muttered to herself with a quiet laugh.  
  
....................................................  
  
April sighed as she listened to her mother pacing in the room next to hers. 'Isn't she ever going to go to sleep?' April questioned herself.  
  
She collapsed on to her new bed and glanced at the bed side clock, it was almost ten thirty. The sun had been down for a good three hours by now. Three hours in which no telling how many innocent people had died or been injured because April hadn't been there.  
  
A month before her move to Sunnydale a strange British man she had never met before had come to her and explained how she was the Vampire Slayer for this generation. At first she hadn't believed him. Vampires weren't real, they were things made in Hollywood studios. She had of course thought he was mental and started calling for help. That's when he started talking about her dreams, nightmares really. She had been having horrible nightmare's lately that he couldn't possibly know about. After much more persuasion she had agreed to go with him to a graveyard latter that night. It was their that she had seen and staked her first vampire and discovered her superhuman strength. Even Christopher, who had told her he was her watcher, was shocked at how fast and skillfully she had moved.  
  
When April had latter told Christopher that she and her mother were moving to a small town called Sunnydale, he had thrown a fit. He explained to her how she had to leave her mother and stay with him to train in Oakplace, how it was her responsibility to save the world and she didn't have the luxury of moving anywhere she wanted at any time. That was, of course, before he discovered that Sunnydale was situated onto of the Hellmouth. He then went on to lecture her on the Spanish and their settlement there and how they had aptly named it 'Boca del Inferno.' She didn't remember most of it though because she was having a very vivid daydream that involved the newest teen idol and some whip cream. She did, however, hear the part about how Christopher would be moving to town a few weeks after her. "We don't want to be suspicious," he explained. Not that anyone would notice anything. Not that she was complaining. A couple weeks away from her watcher sounded great.  
  
The only one that had any chance of noticing was her mother, but April had kept her new after school activities completely secrete from her mother. She never let her mother clean her bloody clothes or ketch her sneaking out and she had, luckily, not let anything slip yet. She was positive her mom had no idea what a vampire slayer was much less that her daughter was one. And she intended to keep it that way.  
  
Christopher had told her to take nightly patrols until he got there and since she was planning on doing it anyway she hadn't, much to his surprise, argued with him.  
  
Finally, at ten forty April was fairly sure her mother had gone to sleep. She crawled out of her bed and quietly grabbed her stakes and a crossbow and climbed out the window and down the tree that was conveniently directly outside of her window. When she reached the ground, she marveled at the fact that her mother trusted her enough to let her have a room that was so easy to sneak out of. With that thought came the now all too familiar feeling of guilt, that once again settled heavily in the bottom of her stomach.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry if it sucked. Please review. 


	7. Late Nights and Early Mornings

Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone who reviewed this story! Thank you I love you and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
..................................................  
  
Willow fumbled with the lock on her door for a few moments until she heard it click unlocked. She had been living in the same quaint house for the better part of fifteen years with her husband, Oz, and her son Beau. She opened the door and stepped into the familiar living room and easily found the light switch in the dark. Willow's eyes searched the now brightened room for any signs of life.  
  
"Oz.." she called out as she poked her head into the kitchen, "Beau. Spike. Is anyone home?"  
  
"Hey," Oz said as he walked down the stairs. He came over and placed a sweet kiss on his wife's forehead.  
  
"Where's Beau?" Willow questioned. She wanted to share her news with them as soon a possible.  
  
"Ryan's" was the werewolves simple response. Even 17 years of parenthood couldn't change Oz's easy going attitude and his monosyllabic responses.  
  
"Spike?" Willow asked.  
  
"Gone"  
  
"What!" Willow said shocked. Spike had been pretty seriously hurt in the fight and even with his vampire healing he wasn't ready to be on his own.  
  
"He got a tip," Oz explained as he guided Willow over to their couch. After 17 years of marriage Oz could read the red head like a book. He knew that she had something important to tell him and that she could barely contain her excitement.  
  
Spike had spent the entire day contacting sources, calling in favors, and making threats. He was trying to get the slightest tip on who this new master was and what he wanted.  
  
"Well," Willow said as she ran a hand through her shoulder length red hair, "I guess you're the only one who gets to hear my good news," Willow said with a smile. She relied the events that had occurred while she was at Giles' to a silent Oz. When she had finished he replied in typical Oz fashion, "Wow."  
  
.....................................................  
  
April was yanked from her nightmare by the incessant beeping of her alarm clock. With a groan, she pulled herself out of bed, ignoring the aching muscles in her arms and legs. She had been attacked by three vampires last night. Although she had dusted them all, it had taken her longer than she would have liked.  
  
She glanced at the clock and decided that she had enough time to take a quick shower and then cringed when she remembered what she was getting ready for. The first day in a new high school. Imminently dozens of doubts entered her head. Was she going to make any friends? Would they find out about her "extra curricular activities"? Was she going to be behind in all her classes? Would she have last months hair? With a shake of her head she forced these thoughts to the back of her mind and tried to think positive. But even with her new "positive thinking" she couldn't ignore the feeling that told her fighting the forces of evil was going to be much easier that finding new friends at Sunnydale High.  
  
She took a scalding hot shower hoping it would wash away her doubts. It didn't. She tried her best to follower her daily-morning routine, which included choosing the cutest outfit she owned to wear for her first day and going down stairs to cook herself breakfast. Since they had yet to go to the grocery store, all she could make was eggs.  
  
After she'd finished she put two pieces of bread into the toaster for her mom. After many years, mother and daughter had finally found an early morning system that worked. April would get ready and make the breakfast and, at the last possible second, Buffy would come down apologizing for being late and they would race out the door.  
  
A minute later the toast popped out and April buttered it just the way her mom liked. The second she was finished Buffy came running down the stairs, pulling her shirt over her quickly swept up ponytail. She was repeating over and over how sorry she was for being late. April simply handed Buffy the toast and smiled knowingly at her.  
  
"Hey," Buffy said in mock offense as they walked out to the car, "You don't know, I could have been on time."  
  
"Yeah, mom," April said trying not to laugh, "Whatever you say."  
  
............................  
  
April unlocked her seatbelt as her mom pulled the car up to the school. April nervously bit her lip as her eyes scanned the campus.  
  
Willow had explained to Buffy that, even though the Scoobies had tried to persuade them to build somewhere else, the school remained in the exact position it had been before Buffy blew it up. Which meant that the Hellmouth was still directly under the high school library.  
  
Buffy watched as April looked nervously at he teenagers that walked by, none of which even glanced at the brunette in the car.  
  
Buffy was reminded of the time when she was starting her first year at Sunnydale High and did her best to comfort April by saying, "Have fun! I'm sure you'll make a bunch of friends right away." Even as the words came out of her mouth she realized that they were almost identical to the ones that her mother had said to her on the first day.  
  
"Right," April said trying to look confident. With a deep breath she opened the door and stepped out, "Okay, I'm going."  
  
"Oh, and April," Buffy said as April started to walk off. April turned around with a questioning look. Buffy knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself, "Try not to get kicked out."  
  
April looked at her mother, confusion clearly displayed on her face, "I promise."  
  
................................  
  
Please review and tell me how to make it better. I know this chapter was pretty pointless but.. 


	8. My First Day at Hell

Author's Note: This is dedicated to Alyssa who asked for londer chapters, I hope this is long enough for you. It's also dedicated to Queen Boadicea who has reviewed multipule times. Thank you both so much and thank you to all my reviewers!  
  
............................................................................  
  
Her mom was going crazy.  
  
There was no other way for April to explain it, her mom was going absolutely one hundred percent crazy.  
  
Ever since they arrived in Sunnydale Buffy had been acting completely unlike herself. First, there was the house full of people April had never even heard of, much less met. They had seemed to know more about her mom than April did. Then their was the handsome guy that almost kissed Buffy and the red head that fainted as soon as she saw her mom. And now her mom's telling her not to get kicked out of school, like it's some inside joke?  
  
Yep, her mom was definitely going loony on her.  
  
April's thoughts were interrupted by a semi-familiar voice calling her name from across the crowded courtyard. She quickly turned around, causing her brown hair to whip her face and a strand to become caught in her shiny lip gloss. As she removed it, her eyes searched the sea of strangers for a familiar face. Finally, her eyes landed on the familiar form of Gaia.  
  
Gaia, who was dressed to the nines in designer clothing, was standing on her tip toes and waving her arms excitedly to be seen through the herd of teenagers. With a small smile on April's lips she walked over to the other brunette.  
  
"It's so good to see someone I know," April said with relief.  
  
Gaia's reply was a small laugh. She began to lead the way into the building and asked, "Have you gotten your schedule yet?"  
  
"No," April explained, "my mom just dropped me off."  
  
April was well aware of the many looks the two of them were collecting from the students passing by. Gaia appeared un-phased by them, but April, who wasn't used to this much attention, was growing more uncomfortable with each passing look. At her old school she had blended in, she wasn't a loser but she was a far cry form popular. Most people has walked past her with out a second glance. She could already tell Sunnydale wasn't going to be anything like her last school.  
  
April wondered if her new found super powers had anything to do with the attention she was getting. Did they make her more noticeable, on an unconscious level? Their were so many questions she didn't and couldn't have answered.  
  
"Me neither," Gaia said as they traveled the unfamiliar path to the Guidance office.  
  
An obviously appreciating glance from an exceptionally cute guy made April blush and nervously re-adjust her skirt. April had had plenty of casual dates back at Oakplace, but had yet to have a serious boyfriend. None of they guys she had dated could hold her interest for more than two weeks. Her mother constantly made fun of her for her extremely short attention span when it came to guys.  
  
"I think this is it," Gaia said examining the sign by the metal door. The paint on the door, which was a horrendous shade of maroon, was chipping and had obviously been helped along by a few bored students.  
  
Gaia and April exchanged an unsure glance and walked in. Sitting at a cluttered desk was a woman in her late forties with mousy brow hair that was in desperate need of some de-frizzing gel.  
  
"Oh," she said excitedly, looking up from her computer, "You must be the two new students," she said clapping her hands together in a child like fashion. This caused Gaia to have a "coughing attack" which covered up her laughter.  
  
The woman continued in her high pitched voice as she looked through her files, "Oh I'm so glad the two of you met each other. You two will be able to help each other out. Sunnydale can be brutal. Oh, which one of you is Ga- ia?" she asked squinting at the paper.  
  
"It's pronounced Guy-uh and that would be me," Gaia said, her perfectly manicured hand reaching out to shake the guidance counselors. Ms. Trenton handed over Gaia's schedule with a smile and began to loo for Aprils. The screech of the bell went off just above Aprils head and caused her to flinch. The sounds of hundreds of feet moving to class could be heard outside the door.  
  
"Don't worry," Ms. Trenton said with a smile as she pulled April's file out, "I'll give you a pass so you won't be late," she said her eyes not leaving the piece of paper. April watched in surprise as the counselors smile turned to a frown. "You must be Ms. Summers then?" she questioned April, "Well, I certainly hope you won't be as much trouble as your mother was. Our current principal won't stand for any of that nonsense."  
  
To say April was shocked was an understatement, but she managed to reply, "Of course ma'am," as she took her schedule. April decided that she had better get used to surprises because, as far as she could tell, Sunnydale was full of them. April recovered enough from her shock to say thank you as they left the Guidance office and headed towards their newly assigned lockers.  
  
They stopped at Gaia's first and she put one of her notebooks into it and took out her schedule and began to compare it to April's. "Look, we have fist and fifth together."  
  
"Thank God," April said as they began to walk towards her locker a few rows down, "I don't think I could handle eight classes with complete strangers." The late bell had rung two minutes ago and the halls were empty except for the two girls and a cute brunette pleading to a teacher two doors up.  
  
He was tall, but, April noticed, not freakishly tall. His brown hair, that looked as if the only styling that had gone into it was rolling out of bed and running his hand through it, seemed to have natural blonde highlights that sparkled even in the fluorescent lighting. His eyes sparkled as he begged, "Please, Ms. Gil, just let me in. Just this once."  
  
"No, Mr. Harris! You have been late everyday this week, your charm will not get you our of this one," was her stern answerer, "you are going directly to the office!" She punctuated her last word with a sharp finger pointing in the direction the two girls had just come from.  
  
As the pair walked by him, April noticed that Gaia was examining him very carefully, and April had to admit that she silently agreed with Gaia's interest.  
  
..............................................  
  
After the single most boring class April had ever attended, even the bell that called for April and Gaia's separation sounded heavenly. They exited the Biology classroom and headed towards the water fountain. Gaia was interrupted in the middle of her impression of the bald headed teacher and monotone voice by a girl with designer heels and not a strand of blonde hair out of place.  
  
"Hi, I'm Taylor Orr," she introduced her self, her smile, which April found completely fake, revealed two rows of perfectly white teeth, "I just love those shoes," she said to Gaia, saccharine smile still firmly in place.  
  
"They're Prada," Gaia explained, her smile even more forced than Taylor's. The blonde let out a excited giggle that made April wonder if she was a demon.  
  
"And you hair," Taylor said turning to April, "to die for."  
  
"Thank you," April said shocked. April was not at all surprised when Taylor came over to talk to Gaia, she was, after all, the poster child for Prom Queen. What shocked her was that Taylor even gave her a second glance. She always knew that she wasn't ugly and that she had a sort of classical beauty, but she never thought she was pretty enough to hang with the 'beautiful crowd.' Back at home she had had plenty of guy interested in her but none of the so called 'popular girls' had ever given her so much as the time of day.  
  
"Now, before we let you into our group it's a tradition that you have to pass a quiz that tests for coolness factor," Taylor continued as if it were the most normal thing in the world and not a statement that made April's jaw drop.  
  
"You know," Gaia said with a smile that was no longer forced, "I really don't feel like taking a test right now and I've had enough of fake smiles to last me well into the next month. And although I won't be able to discus boys and shoes with bleached cheerleaders at lunch, I think I will, somehow, manage to survive," with that she turned to April whose jaw had just dropped another inch and said, "See you later." With that, she promptly turned and walked to her next class.  
  
Taylor sat their speechless for a good thirty seconds which, April thought, was probably was a school record. When she did finally regain control of her mouth and get over the shock of being rejected she exclaimed, "What is her damage?" She obviously not looking for an answer though because she imminently turned to April and said, "I'll forgive the fact that you were hanging with that freak, under the assumption that you were drawn in by her shoes and had yet to hear her speak." This was spoken as though the offer alone was enough to make her a saint. "Okay," she said to the still speechless April, "your first question is--Hey!!"  
  
She was yet again interrupted.  
  
This time it was from a girl who, apart from the clothes which screamed tomboy, was shockingly pretty. Her curly blonde hair was not from a bottle unlike Taylor's and her green eyes twinkled with a secret joke. Although her boyish clothes hide her figure, it was obvious that it had curves in all the right places.  
  
"What the Hell do you think your doing?" was Taylor's outraged cry, "Now I'm going to have to burn this dress. Do you know how much it cost?" April was amazed that the girl was throwing this big of fit because the blonde bumped into her.  
  
"Excuse me, Barbie," said the girl her voice dripping with sarcasm. She turned to her partner who was wearing the same style of clothes she was. He looked as though he had rolled out of bed and put on whatever was lying on his floor that smelled clean. The look suited him and gave him a sexy ruggedness.  
  
"Come on Beau, let's leave the Wicked Witch alone so she can continue to brain was another one of her winged monkeys,' and with that the two of them walked off.  
  
Taylor huffily turned back to April and tried once again to start her 'test' but was again interrupted.  
  
This time it was from April, "You know," she said finally having the chance to talk, "I think I'm gonna have to go with Gaia on this one," the way she had treated the tomboy had been the breaking point. She had always wondered what it might be like to be in the popular crowd, but the price of turning into a Taylor mini-me was too high to find out. "I'm sorry but being a Bitch isn't really my thing." She flashed Taylor a quick smile and turned around to head to her class just as the warning bell to get to class rang. As she walked to her next class, she silently praying that she hadn't sentenced herself to complete torture for the rest of her high school experience. And although she tried to convince herself that Taylor would forget all about her in a day of two, she knew deep down in the pit of her stomach that she was in denial and that Taylor would do everything in her power to make the rest of her life a Sunnydale High a living hell.  
  
.........................  
  
Author's Note: Hope you liked it. That chapter pretty much introduced all the new characters, hope you liked at least one of them. Thank you to everyone who review and please please do it again. 


	9. Make New Friends Keep the Old?

Ryan Harris was absently staring at the 'mystery meat' that was oozing on his lunch tray when he heard someone sit down next to him. He looked up with a goofy grin on his lips expecting his eyes to met with the familiar form of Beau or Elena. His witty comment about the so-called meat died on his tongue when he realized that the person sitting opposite him was not one of his friends but a beautiful brunette who appeared to have walked directly out of vogue. "I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong table," Ryan explained with a smirk, "cheerleaders and jocks sit over there." He motioned to a table that was occupied by blonde girls and thick-necked guys.  
  
Her only response was a wry smile and, "Your Xander Harris' kid, right?"  
  
Ryan's fork, which was posed in front of his mouth, clattered onto the table. Ryan's dark brown eyes grew large in shock and confusion, "Yeah," he managed to choke out.  
  
"I'm Gaia, Cordelia Chases daughter," she explained stretching her perfectly manicured hand across the table.  
  
With a glance at her French manicured he mumbled, "I can't believe I didn't see the resemblance," then shock her hand with, "Ryan Harris, nice to finally meet you."  
  
"Same here," she answered with a smile.  
  
"So," he said running a hand through his brown locks, "what are you doing here?"  
  
Gaia was about to begin her story when a guy and girl, who were laughing loudly at a private joke, sat down next to Ryan. It took the guy slightly longer than the girl to notice Gaia because his complete attention was devoted to the blonde at his side. "Whipped," Gaia mused to herself.  
  
"So Ryan, would you like to introduce us to your new friend," the blonde asked. Although her voice sounded pleasant and her presence welcoming, Gaia could read the caution and distrust in her blue eyes.  
  
"Ellie and Beau this is Gaia Gunn, Cordelia Chases daughter, Gaia, this is Elena Hunting and Beau Ozborne, Willow and Oz's son."  
  
Beau and Elena looked equally shocked at the news of Gaia's parents and she noticed that Elena's distrust seemed to melt almost instantly and she seemed much more open to her now that she knew who she was.  
  
Gaia had assumed that Beau was Willow and Oz's son when he had sat down, he had Willows eyes and Oz's hair, but she had no idea what Elena's story was. Although she was sure it had something to do with the distrust in her eyes.  
  
"So," Gaia said filling their shocked silence, "I was about to tell Ryan my life story before you guys sat down." All three of the teenagers looked interested at this statement so Gaia began the cliff notes version of how she ended up in Sunnydale.  
  
The three Sunnydale natives were again shocked into a silence. After a few seconds Beau broke it, "So Buffy's alive?" he asked cracking his knuckles, a nervous habit he had had since childhood. He wanted to be certain he heard everything right. At Gaia's nod he moved on to his next question, "And she has a daughter?"  
  
"Un Hun."  
  
As he continued his questions it became apparent to Gaia that although he inherited his father's eyes he did not have his habit of speaking monosyllabically, "Who is going to be a very important fighter for the side of good?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But she doesn't know anything about vampires or the forces of darkness."  
  
"Thinks they're things nightmares are made of," Gaia agreed with a nod of her head.  
  
"And we can't tell her the truth?" continued Beau, asking the question that everyone at the table wanted the answer to.  
  
"Unfortunately, no."  
  
Ryan stopped Beau from his next question by stating, "This may be a wild guess here," his eyes were glued to a beautiful brunette who stood at the end of the lunch line. She was nervously fidgeting with her hair, eyes searching the cafeteria for a familiar face. Ryan's eyes didn't leave her as he continued, "but I think that's her."  
  
Gaia turned around and Beau and Elena eyes followed Ryan's to watch as April finished paying for her lunch and stood awkwardly alone.  
  
"April," Gaia yelled while waving her hands, "over here!"  
  
The look of relief that washed over her face could be seen clearly all the way across the cafeteria. April quickly made her way over to their table, expertly dogging other students and gracefully moving around the tables. As soon as she reached their table she dropped down in the seat next to Gaia, offering the three students across from her a small smile. She immediately recognized all three of them. The handsome brunette who was smiling goofily at her was the cute boy who she saw pleading with his teacher during first period. His intense brown eyes and charming smile made her easily relax and she realized that she could definitely become close friends with him. As she looked at him she couldn't help but notice that he had the slightest dimple on his right cheek and his eyes twinkled mischievously as he grinned.  
  
She recognized the other two from her encounter with Taylor. The beautiful blonde discussed in baggy clothing and the boy with strikingly hazel eyes had been the ones that had unfortunately bumped into the prom queen.  
  
Elena couldn't believe she hadn't recognized April when she first saw her, earlier today. Taylor had made her so mad that she wasn't functioning straight. Also, she thought, you weren't expecting to see the daughter of a 'dead' slayer.  
  
"April this is Elena Hunter," Gaia said motioning to the blonde, "and these two guys here are Beau Ozborne and Ryan Harris. Their parents used to be really close with your Mom," she explained.  
  
April smiled warmly at them as Gaia introduced her to them, "Guys this is April, Buffy's daughter." It was weird to be introduced as 'Buffy's daughter.' Back in Oakpark it had always been the opposite, 'Oh, I'd like you to meet Buffy Summers, April's mother," or "Oh this is April's mom, Buffy Summers.' But as April had already figured out, things in Sunnydale were anything but normal.  
  
"So," Elena started, "how did your meeting with Satin go?" At April's look of total confusion, Elena clarified, "Taylor Orr." The question was filled with honest interest and she seemed to trust April just as she had begun to trust Gaia. Ryan found this amazing. Ellie didn't trust people, it was that simple. She just didn't. He couldn't believe she had let these two girls, who had been complete strangers twenty minutes ago, so quickly into her life. He watched as April answered Ellie's question, full of life and unknown strength and beauty. Ryan knew that the lives of everyone who sat at that table were going to change drastically in the next few months. He could only hope it would be for the best. As he watched April blush deeply at a comment Beau made, eyes twinkling, he had a feeling it would.  
  
He felt a true smile begin to form on his face.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................  
  
Five minutes.  
  
That's all she had. Five minutes. Five minutes until she came face to face with everyone.  
  
Everyone.  
  
Five minutes until her delusional world of hugs and kisses came crashing down.  
  
She knew there was no way Xander would be as forgiving as Willow. Buffy's mind returned to the fight they had had after she returned from her run away summer. They had almost come to blows and that was just a summer. Just a summer, this had been 17 years.  
  
17 years.  
  
It had taken a house full of zombies to let him forgive her. If she was lucky, this would only take an apocalypse.  
  
She wondered what Oz would say. Probably nothing. Or just a reassuring smile. Or maybe 17 years had changed him. What if he couldn't stop talking now? Maybe he would be making up for lost time. Were he and Willow married? She noticed a ring on Will's finger at Giles' house, but the red head had wanted to know everything about Buffy and April's life for the last 17 years that she hadn't learned anything about the scoobies. Did they have children? Were they April's age?  
  
God, she had so many questions.  
  
What about Anya? Willow had mentioned her name. That meant she was still around right? Had she regained her powers? Did she ever learn to blend in with humans?  
  
Buffy had missed so much in the years that she was gone. So much that she would never be able to experience. Her friends weddings and childbirth. She would never be Willow's maid of honor or through her a baby shower. April never got to call Xander her uncle or let Grandpa Giles teach her English terms with Spike. She would never be able to hold Anyas hand threw the pangs of labor or see the look of pure joy on Xander's face as he got his first look at his brand new baby.  
  
Her daughter had to grow up in a world were her mother was meek and feeble and shy. She didn't know who Buffy was. Who she really was. And Buffy didn't just mean the slayer part of herself. She didn't know the part that didn't care that Cordelia Chase thought she was a freak. The part that wouldn't let her back down from a fight. The part that made her stand up for herself. In Oakpark she didn't have those luxuries. She had to blend in. She couldn't be noticed. It could cost April her life. So April had grown up thinking her mother was flat and weak.  
  
Not for the first time she cursed the Powers that Be.  
  
The Slayer's eyes traveled again to the clock. One minute! In one minute she would know if she would be excepted or hated.  
  
She wondered if Giles had told Xander what was waiting behind door number one or just told him he was getting a surprise. Oz, Buffy was sure, would know. Willow would be bubbling with the need to tell him.  
  
The minute seemed to stretch on for eternity. Buffy watched the second had slowly Tic. Tic. Tic. Tic. She watched in horror as it past the 12. The knock didn't come.  
  
Her eyes stayed glued to the clock as she watched two minutes past.  
  
Two minutes.  
  
What if they weren't coming? What if Giles had told them and they felt so betrayed they couldn't even look at her.  
  
Buffy's pacing and 'what ifs' were stopped by a hesitant knock on the door. For a second she wasn't even she heard it. For a second she thought she had imagined it. Until a single strong knock followed.  
  
Buffy stopped breathing. Stopped thinking. Stopped moving. Stopped being.  
  
All she could do was stare at the door.  
  
Stand and stare and pray that they would forgive her.  
  
Another knock sounded.  
  
............................................................................ ..............................  
  
Hey I hoped you liked it. Sorry it took so long but school's hell and my computer was dead for a while. Please tell me what you think. Even if you think it sucked. 


	10. Held Breaths

Xander wasn't moving.  
  
He hadn't for the last fifteen minutes. Anya stood behind him and watched as he stared at the dark oak door, as if it would somehow give him the answers he was looking for. Longing for.  
  
They had been married for almost 17 years now and she always knew what he was thinking, what he was feeling.  
  
Until now.  
  
She had no idea what was going on in his head. She didn't know if he was standing motionless outside the door because he was afraid, or angry, or nervous, or all three. His face was blank and expressionless and his voice had been cool, emotionless, on the way over.  
  
She had been standing silently behind him since he had stopped at the door. She stared at the back of his head, while he stared at the back of that door.  
  
Anya, when they first arrived, was positive Xander was going to start banging on the door. Not stopping until it was opened or knocked down. She was shocked to see him raise a shaking hand, bring it just millimeters from the door and then let it drop back down before it even came in contact with the hard wood. He hadn't moved since. The only sign that he was alive was his steady, slow breathing that, ever so often, would hitch.  
  
Anya heard another car join their Ford in the drive way, the familiar crunch of rock and the roar of the engine strangely reassuring in their unexpected situation. She knew without turning around that it was Willow and Oz.  
  
The husband and wife exited the car, took each others' hands, and joined Anya behind Xander. Together the four of them waited outside of the house.  
  
No one whispered a word. The only sound was of their breathing and the pounding of blood in their ears.  
  
Anya thought about what they must look like from an outsiders point of view. A tall man standing just inches from a door that he wouldn't, couldn't knock on and three people standing just inches behind him, who can't find the words to comfort him. Who won't tell him it will all be okay because, their not sure it will be.  
  
Anya was the first to move. She laid a comforting hand on Xander's shoulder. He seemed to gain the strength he needed to raise his arm from her simple show of support.  
  
Xander's gentle knock was so soft even Anya could barely hear it.  
  
For the first time since they arrived at the door step, the four adults looked at each other. Each ones eyes reflecting the fear, excitement, and guilt they all felt.  
  
After another deep breath Xander knocked again, this time stronger.  
  
They waited.  
  
Anya grabbed Xander's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
Willow smiled lovingly at Oz.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Again Xander knocked.  
  
Seconds, minutes, hours, eternity passed. And the door opened.  
  
And they all let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding.  
  
A breath they had been holding for 17 years.  
  
............................................................................ ................................  
  
She took a deep breath. She was the slayer for Gods sakes she could do this. All she had to do was open a door, one stupid door.  
  
She let her breath out slowly, closed her eyes and shook her head as if to push away all her fears. When she finally opened her eyes, they were filled with determination and resolve. Her hand griped the cold metal and she opened the door.  
  
Twenty-five faces turned to look at her as she stepped into the classroom. April slowly walked to the front of the room and handed the teacher her schedule. She made sure that with every step, every move, she oozed confidence.  
  
"You may take a seat in the back, Ms. Summers" said Ms. Lunory, her new Government teacher.  
  
With a small nod April headed to the back of the classroom and chose a seat behind a short girl with short black hair. She could feel dozens of eyes on her as she took out a pen from her purse. Ms. Lunory opened her mouth and April's worst fear came true. "Class we have a new student as I'm sure all of you noticed," she said with a smile, gesturing to April who slowly looked up from her notebook and grinned painfully at everyone, "Would you like to tell the class a little about you?"  
  
No not really, April thought, but she stood up, "Hi, I'm April Summers," she said with a little wave and a fake smile, "I'm from Oakpark, Nevada.," I'm the slayer, "I'm an only child," I kill vampires and other monsters you couldn't even imagine, in my spare time, "I like to watch TV and eat as much chocolate as humanly possible," and I tend to spend most of my time in graveyards, "and that's about it." April quickly sat back in her seat before the teacher could ask her to do something else.  
  
"We'll it's nice to meet you April and I know you'll just love Sunnydale," the teacher said, "now everyone, let's turn to page 186 in the book."  
  
Although the teacher had begun her lesson no ones attention strayed from April. A cute guy a row over leaned towards her and was about to offer to share his book with her, when the door opened again. Ryan Harris walked in, flashed the teacher a have apologetic half sarcastic smile and made his way to the back of the class room. His half smile turned into a full and bright grin when he saw April. He plopped down in the seat next to her.  
  
"Mr. Harris," said Ms. Lunory her voice thick with sarcasm, "how nice of you to join us."  
  
"Well," Ryan said as he leaned back in his chair, "I do what I can."  
  
April noticed that even as the teacher rolled her eyes at him there was a ghost of a smile on her lips. "All right everyone," she said returning to her lesson, "page 186... Janet would you care to begin the reading?"  
  
As Janet began to read the cute boy again leaned over to ask if she wanted to share a book. He stopped however when he noticed that Ryan had already moved his desk next to hers, the book being placed in the middle. He also watched as April laughed silently at one of Ryan's comments and how he had leaned as close as he could to whisper in her ear another comment. This time April had to fake a coughing attack to hide her laughter. 'Oh well' the boy thought and moved on to flirt with the blonde sitting in front of him.  
  
............................................................................ .....................  
  
She took a deep breath as she placed her hand on the door knob. She could do this, she thought to herself, she was the slayer for God's sake and these were her friends.  
  
At least they used to be.  
  
Thousands of scenarios flashed through her head. Some of them good, most of them bad.  
  
She said a silent prayer to who ever was listening that they would forgive her, that they would understand what she did. What she had to do.  
  
She took a deep breath, closed her eyes. She could do this. She was going to do this. They had waited long enough to see her. 17 years. They shouldn't wait any longer.  
  
She turned the door handle. Pulling the door open took all the strength and resolve she had left.  
  
She opened her eyes but couldn't bring them to meet Xander's. Instead they stayed at his feet.  
  
No one moved.....  
  
"Buffy?" he asked with a voice that sounded as if it hadn't been used in years. Buffy noticed that it held a hint of hope and no accusation.  
  
Slowly she raised her eyes to his and nodded.  
  
Her eyes searched his, expecting to find hate, pain, and blame. All she found was love, hope, and forgiveness.  
  
Still no one moved. The world around them seemed frozen. No birds chirped, no cars honked, no children laughed.  
  
A single tear dripped down Buffy's cheek.  
  
Then suddenly a door slammed down the street and the sound, unnaturally loud, shocked them out of their frozen state.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered.  
  
Xander tackled Buffy to the ground in a hug. She felt tears on her cheeks and realized that they were a mixture of his and hers. "God I missed you so much Xand. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to tell you. But, April.... I couldn't.... What if..." she began sobbing, "She never got to call you Uncle," Buffy said pulling away and looking into his eyes.  
  
"It's okay Buff," Xander said pulling her back to him and stroking her hair, "She can now. It's not too late. Shh, Buffy it's not your fault. We all forgive you. It was the right thing to do."  
  
"Really?" she said her eyes sparkling from tears looked at Xander, then Willow, then Oz, and finally Anya, "Was it really?" she needed their approval, their forgiveness.  
  
"It was," Willow said as she came over and hugged her. Oz put a comforting hand on her shoulder, Xander squeezed her hand, and Anya petted her hair.  
  
They had all forgiven her. They didn't hate her.  
  
At that Buffy laughed. A true, pure laughter that made her entire face light up. "So," she said with a smile turning to Xander who was now sitting next to her on the floor, "how's your life been for the last 17 years?"  
  
He just laughed.  
  
............................................................................ .  
  
I hope you liked it. I promise there will be more B/A soon, in the next chapter hopefully. Tell me if you liked it, tell me if you hated it. Just tell me... please review! 


End file.
